


Envy

by brunettesplzyes



Series: Chemistry [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger Sex, Ashe POV, Ashe likes to wind Widow up, F/F, Jealous Widow, Ouihaw, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, She's kind of a wind up merchant, Smut, there's fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettesplzyes/pseuds/brunettesplzyes
Summary: Ashe is a very flirty woman and Widowmaker gets pissed. God knows why...Ashe POV





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone noticed, but when Widow dies/is dying in game, the noises she makes sound super sexual. So just apply those to this and it might give you a better visual!

“Hey Darlin’” I greet Amélie as I take off my jacket and hang it up on the back of the door. “You have a good day sweetheart?” 

Amélie saunters over, wearing my super short bath robe that shows off her perfect figure. I lean in for a kiss and just as Amélie is about to wrap her arms around my neck, she gasps in shock. 

“Qu'est qui s'est passé? _ What happened _? You’re covered in blood!” Amélie says, unbuttoning my shirt looking for the source of the stains covering my clothes. 

“Relax, sweetheart, relax. It ain’t mine. It’s an enemy’s. I got him good, too. You should have seen it.” I smirk as I shrug. 

“I would if you’d let me join you. When are you going to let me help you out on a mission?” Amélie asks. 

“As soon as we work out what we’re going to do about the whole ‘_ Talon thinking you’re dead _’ situation.” I say, using my fingers as quotation marks. “I get caught on camera all the time and the sad thing about your incredibly unique beauty is that you’ll be noticed and identified straight away.” 

“What if I don’t care?” Amélie huffs, crossing her arms. 

“Well I do, darlin’ and I’m not lettin’ you get seen in public until I take care of Talon. Okay?” I say, pulling Amélie in for a hug. 

“_ Quoi _? Take care of Talon? What do you mean by that? Talon has thousands of employees. You can’t possibly…” Amélie tilts my chin with her hand, forcing me to make eye contact with her. She knows I can’t lie to her face. She can read me too well. 

“Never you mind, sweetheart. It’s just something I’ve been planning. I’m waiting on hearing back from someone first. Hopefully sooner rather than later. I want you to join me on my missions, I promise you I do. I just don’t like the idea of Talon coming after us just yet.” I admit. 

Amélie studies my features, trying to see whether I’m being honest with her. I guess she’s satisfied with my answer as she finally gives in and pulls me into a hug, kissing me on the cheek. 

“I guess you’re right.” Amélie sighs, peppering kisses along my neck. 

“I’m always right, darlin’.” I smirk and Amélie pulls away… Damn it. 

“Don’t push your luck.” Amélie smiles, showing her perfect teeth and dimple combo that kills me a little every time. 

How is it even possible for someone to be so beautiful? She really is the most beautiful person I’ve _ ever _ seen. No one has ever made me feel the way Amélie has and it scares me. Having feelings like these make me feel weak, but the worst thing is that I don’t even care. 

Amélie has been with me at the Deadlock hideout for almost 5 months now. I can’t imagine my life without her. I don’t even know what we are to each other. Are we dating? Are we serious? Fuck, I don’t even know how to bring it up. 

I guess the fact that we share a bed and fuck at least twice a day means something. Right? 

“Are we still going out for dinner?” Amélie asks, distracting me from my thoughts. 

“Oh shit, yeah. I forgot about that. We have to be there in an hour. I guess I better get cleaned up. You showered already?” I ask, slowly sliding my hands up the back of Amélie’s thighs. 

“No, I was waiting for you.” Amélie moans as my fingers graze over her perfect butt. 

“Mmm, I like how you think.” I say, pulling Amélie towards the bathroom.

* * *

So the shower sex didn’t happen. Amélie was worried we would be late despite the fact it doesn’t take long for me to make her come. I wasn’t dumb enough to tell her that though. 

With Amélie still on the down low, there’s only a few places we can go out to eat where word won’t spread about her. All of the restaurants and bars within a 50 mile radius of the Deadlock hideout are in part, owned by me. It helps ensure that any unwanted company is kept out. I don’t exactly hire the people who work there, but I trust the restaurant owners with my life. They know who I am and they know not to fuck me over. 

Tonight we decide to go to a quiet little diner not too far from the hideout. I don’t feel like being out too late. Today’s fight took a lot out of me. If I didn’t enjoy spending so much time with Amélie, I would have gone to bed as soon as I got back from my mission. 

“I’m probably just gonna drink tonight darlin’. I ain’t really that hungry.” I say, stepping off my bike and helping Amélie get down. 

“Okay. I’m getting those pancakes but we can share if you want.” Amélie says, pulling off her helmet. 

I don’t know how she can still look so perfect even after wearing a helmet. I fluff out my hair and straighten it at the thought of how crazy it must look right now. Amélie noticed what I’m doing and tucks a stray hair behind my ear. I shake my head ‘no’ because I don’t want people to see us together and get any ideas. If she were to get targeted because of what we have… I don’t know what I would do. 

“I’m good sweetheart. Thank you though. Let’s get inside.” I say, leading the way. 

I’m relieved to find that the diner is completely empty. There’s a cute new server who I don’t recognise and she cheerfully greets us both. 

“Hey y’all! Take a seat! What can I get for ya?” She says with a flirty smile directed at me. 

I take a look at her name tag and can’t help but let out a small laugh. Amélie immediately whips her head around and looks at me. 

“Nice name, small world princess” I tell Elizabeth. 

“Sweet, I guess you’re an Elizabeth too?” Elizabeth asks. 

“I guess you could say that. But please, call me Ashe, sugar.” I say reaching my hand out for her to shake. 

I hear a scoff from Amélie and I’m pretty sure she’s jealous. I’ve only seen this side of her once and it was when I bumped into a past hook up. We barely talked for two minutes but I could feel the jealousy from Amélie straight away. This could get interesting… 

“Okay Ashe, now what can I get you guys?” Elizabeth asks. 

“I’ll take some Jack and I believe the lady wants some pancakes, right?” I ask Amélie. 

“Non. I’m not hungry. I’ll take a glass of red.” Amélie says with a deadly smile. 

“Holy crap. I love your accent. Where are you from?” Elizabeth asks while Amélie glares at her. 

Amélie doesn’t even bother responding. Man if looks could kill, this poor Elizabeth chick would be dead.

I take advantage of the awkward silence by trying to make conversation as Elizabeth pours our drinks. 

“Thanks.” I say, taking a shot. 

I offer some to Amélie but she also shoots me a death stare. It’s intimidating but so, _ so _ hot. I shouldn’t enjoy pissing her off but I can’t lie, it’s kind of a turn on. 

“So Elizabeth, I haven’t seen you around these parts. Are you new here?” I ask. 

“Yeah actually I am. I moved here to live with my boyfriend. It’s pretty cool over here. So different to Louisiana, which is where I’m from. Today’s actually my first day and we’ve been super quiet which is great.” Elizabeth says. 

Amélie smirks into her wine and I wonder if she’s relieved to hear that Elizabeth has a boyfriend. 

“That’s pretty cool. It’s a nice area around here. Just be careful at night. A good lookin’ girl like you can never be too safe. You have some sort of protection on you, right?” I ask and Amelie’s smirk falters completely. 

“Actually I don’t. My family is super against guns. I don’t even know how to use one. My boyfriend said I’d be safe here and that people are too afraid to cause trouble around these parts cuz of this gang leader or something” Elizabeth shrugs. 

“Well sounds like this gang leader is a smart guy. I’ll leave you a little something just in case. You know how to use a knife right? Just stick em’ with the pointy end.” I say pulling out my trusty pocket knife. 

“Holy shit, are you sure? Is that real gold?” Elizabeth gasps. 

“Yeah, but it’s pretty worthless so don’t even think about selling it.” I wink causing Elizabeth to laugh. 

“Man, you’re funny. Do you guys come up here often? I like your company.” Elizabeth says and I know she’s clearly just talking about me, as Amélie has barely said 2 words to her. 

“Eh, we come up here once a week maybe. I’ll make sure to request you next time we come back. You seem much better than the guy that’s usually here. He doesn’t talk much.” I say. 

“You must be talking about the assistant manager, Mike. He’s nice enough but yeah, you’re right. He never really talks. Maybe he’s afraid of that gang leader running around.” Elizabeth says. 

“Hmm, could be.” I shrug. 

“Maybe your assistant manager needs to realise that this gang leader isn’t as frightening as they think they are.” Amélie says, speaking for the first time. 

“On the contrary, I think it’s good Mike knows his place. Being quiet means you don’t start trouble. And we definitely don’t like trouble around these parts.” I reply before Elizabeth can comment. 

Elizabeth looks slightly confused as she stares at the both of us, trying to work out what is going on. I can almost see her brain putting the pieces together. 

“Why do I get the feeling that y'all know who this gang leader is? It’s not one of you is it? Are you gonna rob me?” Elizabeth says and for the first time tonight she looks a little frightened. 

Scaring girls isn’t really something I’m into, so I immediately feel guilty. Amélie on the other hand is loving every second of this. She smirks into her wine as she stares into Elizabeth’s soul. 

“Don’t worry princess. We aren’t really the type to pick on young girls. Now if you were an obnoxious man in his 50’s who couldn’t stop hitting on my woman, then you’d be in danger.” I admit, tilting my head towards Amélie. 

“Now you tell her.” Amélie mumbles with an eye roll. 

“What was that darlin’?” I ask and Amélie just shrugs her shoulders, continuing to sip on her wine. 

Elizabeth looks bemused if anything. I’m glad she’s not afraid anymore cause I’d hate to scare this chick on her first day. I might be a terrible person but I ain’t that terrible. She looks us up and down, presumably trying to work out which one of us is the leader and she gasps as she sees my wrist tattoo. 

“Holy shit, I know who you are. I’ve seen you on tv.” Elizabeth says. 

“Yeah and you might wanna keep quiet about that. People around here know who I am and what I do, but I leave them alone and they do the same for me. We don’t have any issues here now, do we Elizabeth?” I say with a flirty smile. 

It’s a threat but only a small one and Elizabeth blushes as she babbles.

“Shit, of course Eliza- Ashe. I won’t mention anything to anyone. I promise.” Elizabeth says. 

“Pinky?” I ask offering my hand and Elizabeth giggles as she returns my pinky promise. 

Amélie rolls her eyes again and I decide its probably time to head out before she gets _ too _ angry. I slap a crisp $100 bill on the counter and signal for Amélie to follow me, but she’s already headed out the door. 

“Thanks for the drinks. We’ll be back.” I say and Elizabeth gives me a look that tells me ‘_ I doubt it, but good luck with your bitch’ _. 

“Thanks for the tip.” Elizabeth waves. 

I walk out the door, assuming Amélie is waiting by my bike and when she’s not there, I panic a little. It takes me a few seconds to realise she’s walking down the alleyway between a gas station and another bar. 

“What’s wrong darlin’?” I ask as I catch up to her. I’m pretty sure I already know the answer. 

“Oh I don’t know, why don’t you go ask your whore _ Elizabeth _? You were basically eye fucking her the whole night after all.” Amélie says, pushing my shoulder slightly. 

“Eye fucking?” I laugh, which I guess was a huge mistake judging by the menacing glare I receive. “The only person I like to ‘_ eye fuck _’ around here is you, baby. You should know that. I can never take my eyes off of you.” 

“Well you did that plenty tonight. ‘_ Nice name, small world princess _’ You were flirting with her and you know it.” Amélie says, doing a pretty good impression of me. 

It takes everything I have not to laugh again. 

“Okay, okay, maybe I was flirting a little. That’s just how I am...I flirt a lot. But you know I don’t mean it. I don’t want to fuck her. I have you and no other woman alive compares. I must admit I was trying to make you jealous. And it worked. You’re _ so _ hot when you’re jealous.” I admit. 

“I was _ not _ jealous. I do not feel that emotion.” Amélie says, crossing her arms. 

“Alright then, let me just go back inside and ask her out then.” I shrug and all of a sudden I’m pushed violently against the wall. 

“You will do no such thing.” Amélie whispers. 

A cool hand wraps around my neck and I can’t help but let out a small moan. 

“I bet your Elizabeth can’t make you feel like this.” Amélie says, kissing a trail across my jawline. 

I place my hand on Amélie’s chin, try pulling her in for a kiss but she turns away at the last second. _ Cold _. She’s trying to make me pay. 

“She’s not mine. _ You _ are mine. Let me prove it to you.” I try wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her closer, but Amélie pins my arms above my head. 

“Non. _ I’m _ going to make you feel something that _ she _ can’t.” Amélie says, teeth scraping my neck with a harsh nip. 

I must have made her really mad because out of the both of us, Amélie is usually the more gentle one and I’m the one who likes to be rough. If she needs to take her frustrations out on me, I am _ all _ for it. I like getting roughed occasionally around too. 

“Darlin’, I told you-“ 

“Don’t talk to me.” Amélie interrupts, cursing me in French under her breath. 

She will definitely pay for that later, but for now, I follow through with her commands. 

Amélie reaches forward to undo my collar and pulls hard, sending some buttons flying. 

“Hey! That’s design-“ 

If looks could kill I would certainly be dead. _ Don’t talk. _ Shit, I forgot. It’s a damn shame that Amélie is so fucking attractive when she’s angry with me. If I didn’t care about her happiness so much, I’d enjoy seeing her like this more often. It’s so fucking _ hot _. I always forget how much I love really rough sex. 

Another sharp nip brings be back to reality. God, I can’t even imagine how my neck is going to look tomorrow. 

Amélie begins pulling at my bra, leaving my nipples exposed but she doesn’t take it off completely. She leaves it clasped around my waist. I’m confused for a second, but I guess we are in public after all and getting caught can lead to some very sticky situations. Cool hands trail up my waist gently tracing over my nipples. I try my hardest not to let out a gasp, but I fail miserably. I blame the piercings. I’m so much more sensitive because of those. 

It amuses me that Amélie is so obsessed with my boobs, considering that before me, she had never been with another woman. She could spend forever touching them, especially if we are making out. One time we lasted almost two hours before I couldn’t take it anymore. Amélie always says it’s because she likes the piercings but I think it’s because she knows it turns me on more than anything else. 

Amélie’s tongue grazes my nipple and I can’t help but cry out in pleasure. My hands go to the back of her head and I know I have seconds before she removes them, so I pull her hair out of its bun before she can stop me. The moment I drop her hair tie on the floor, I’m pushed back against the wall, my knuckles scraping against brick. 

Amélie with her hair down is a whole different kind of beautiful. She doesn’t wear it down much because it gets in the way, but I never find her more attractive than when her hair is down, framing her perfect face. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Amélie growls, one hand back to pushing my arms above my head and another around my throat. 

God I want nothing more than to turn this around, spank her a little and make her come hard, but I know there will be hell to pay if I don’t let Amélie have her way. Besides, I bet by the time she’s done with me, she’ll be so turned on that she won’t last two minutes. I’m never wrong when it comes to Amélie - I will get my revenge, even it if means we have to wait until we get back to the hideout.

I make eye contact, hoping that Amélie realises I regret losing control. She leans in, making me think she wants to make out but deflects at the last second. Damn it. 

“You think I’m just going to give into you that easily? I’m not kissing you tonight.” Amélie glares. 

I realise it’s probably best not to respond, which sucks because I really love winding Amélie up. I know for a fact that she won’t be able to resist me after she’s had her way with me. 

Amélie understands I’m not going to respond, so she returns her attention back to my chest. With how rough she’s being, I’m sure she’s trying to leave as many marks as she can to ‘make me pay’. Lucky for me, I’m all about that shit. I love seeing bite marks, hickeys, bruises, you name it. It’s a total turn on for me and Amélie knows that. 

“I wanted to kill that girl tonight. And you.” Amélie adds as an afterthought. 

I manage to hide a smile as Amélie nips at my neck again. 

“Why do all the women are here think that you’ll fuck them?” Amélie asks, kneeling down in front of me.

_ Because before you I probably would have _, I think but I know better than to respond right now. 

Amélie tugs angrily at my pants, pulling them down with such force I almost lose my balance.

“Why can’t they realise they’ll never make you feel the way I do?” Amélie says, biting a trail up my thigh. 

Amélie’s nails scrape my thighs as she pulls down my panties. I let out a small moan and I know she scratched me on purpose. She kicks at my feet to get me to move to a better position. Apparently I’m still not standing the way she wants me to so she scoffs as she pushes down on my shoulders and spreads my thighs for me. 

After being told not to talk or touch, I decide I’m not going to help her out at all here. If she needs me a certain way, she can move me herself. Amélie realises I’m being a stubborn cunt and glares up at me from between my legs so I shoot her an evil smirk. Any other time, she wouldn’t be able to ignore and she’d smile back. Amélie usually can’t resist when I smile at her a certain way. It turns her on and we both know it.

The corners of her mouth twitch as she tries not to smile back. Amélie realises I know she’s trying not to give into me so she bites at my thigh, _ hard _. 

I moan out loud, _ too _ loud and I’m hoping no one actually heard me. There’s people outside the bar smoking, no less than 50ft away from us. 

“You’re quiet when you come but let’s see how you do tonight, given our circumstances.” Amélie teases, knowing I’ve always wanted to be fucked by her in public.

It’s not so much that I’m quiet when I come, it’s more so the fact that no one is as loud as Amélie is when they come. My girl is loud and I love it. 

Amélie wastes no time and kisses my clit, swirling her tongue around me and sucking hard. I want nothing more than to run my hands through her hair, but I know she’ll get pissed if I do. It’s not fair she’s so beautiful and I can’t even show her how I feel. 

A cool hand trails back up my body, reaching for my boob. Amélie grazes her fingers over my nipples, instantly making them hard again. I swallow a moan, because as much as she wants me to be loud, I don’t want to give her the satisfaction. She knows what I’m doing and pulls away from my clit to bite my thigh again. This time I can’t help but gasp in pleasure. 

I can feel Amélie smirk against me and damn it… I was really trying not to make noise. 

“You failed.” Amélie whispers, mouth still plastered against me. 

I shake my head ‘no’ even though I’m completely aware she’s right. It only causes Amélie to get rougher, which is exactly what I wanted. She drags her nails back down my body and digs them into my hips as she holds me still. 

Amélie dips her tongue inside of me and I almost lose balance again. The back of my head scrapes against the brick wall causing me to wince. Amélie looks up, realising the impracticality of our situation. She gives swirls her tongue around my clit a few more times before standing up and putting a hand behind my head, pulling my hair. She might still be mad at me and she’ll be damned if she admits this, but Amélie is trying to protect the back of my head from getting hurt and it’s the sweetest thing. 

As sweet as that is, I need to be touched again. I whine, missing the contact and Amélie quickly replaces her mouth with her fingers. I’m glad they are so long. They might be cold but they never fail to get me off. 

Amélie bites down on my neck and sucks hard. I know she’s trying to leave a dark hickey. Her fingers circle my clit before diving inside and thrusting hard. I cry out in pleasure and I know Amélie must be so smug right now. Her thumb circles my clit as she thrusts two fingers inside of me and _ that’s new _. She’s never done that before. 

I'm getting close and Amélie knows it. She nips a trail down my neck and leaves wet kisses all over my chest. I’m trying not to make noise and I’m failing. 

“Fuck.” I moan. 

“That’s right.” Amélie says, sucking my nipple to a point. 

Amélie lifts up my chin, making sure we make eye contact. She pulls away from my boob to lean in and graze her lips against mine. I try and move in for a kiss and she deflect again. Damn it. 

Instead, she slowly licks a trail from the edge of my collar bone to my neck. I wish I could see her better because I know she looked sexy as fuck, but from this angle I can barely see anything. 

Either way, it brings me closer to orgasm and I know I have seconds left. I start panting hard and Amélie pulls away and smiles that beautiful smile because she knows I’m close. 

“_ Fuck _!” I cry out as I come against her fingers. 

Amélie laughs into my neck, proud that she was able to get me all loud. She strokes my cheeks as I catch my breath. 

As soon as I recover and regain my strength, I push Amélie into the wall, kissing her hard. She looks like she’s about to protest, but as soon as I tangle a hand in her hair and the other caresses her butt, she loses all train of thought. She’s too horny to be angry at me right now. 

I yank her dress up around her waist and pull her panties down all whilst kissing her with as much passion I can muster. I’m not surprised at all that her panties are soaked. I knew she would be turned on by anger fucking me. Now it’s my turn to return the favor. 

My fingers trail slowly down her stomach and her abs tighten at the contact. Amélie pulls away from my kisses, moaning as I gently circle her clit and spread the wetness I find there. 

Usually I would drag this out and tease Amélie until she couldn’t take it anymore, but right now isn’t the right time. I start kissing a trail across her jawline and leave sharp bites along her neck. Amélie cries out loudly in pleasure and I have to _ ‘shh’ _ her because we are still in public after all. 

As I make my way further down her body, Amélie’s hands get rougher and rougher as her fingernails dig into my neck.

“Hold your dress for me, beautiful.” I say, speaking properly for the first time. 

Amélie doesn’t reply, she just nods her head and grabs a hold of her dress, slightly out of breath. 

Swinging her leg over my shoulder I kiss and nip a trail up her thigh. Amélie cries out again and uses her spare hand to cover her mouth. I’m pretty sure she’s not going to be quiet, I don’t even think it’s possible for her, so I know it’s best to get this done quickly so no one catches us. 

I swipe my tongue over her clit and Amélie tries her hardest to muffle her scream of pleasure. I swirl my tongue around her clit again, before delving inside her slit. 

“_ Oh god _.” Amélie cries. 

I pick up the pace, flicking faster yet smaller circles around her clit and thrust two fingers inside her. Usually when I start stroking her g-spot, it’s game over for her and it looks like it’s no different tonight.

Amélie starts her usual cussing in both French and English and drops the hem of her dress as she pulls my head as close to herself as possible. 

Sucking harder on her clit, I thrust my fingers as quickly as I can. Her hips are thrashing against my face and I can already tell she’s close. 

Amélie is trying her hardest to keep quiet and she’s failing miserably. I peek out from under her dress and notice she’s biting her own hand to try and prevent herself from screaming. I don’t want her to draw blood so I quickly rip off my tie and hand it to her so she can use it as a gag. She gets the picture and covers her lips, still trying not to cry out. 

I need contact from Amélie so I drag the arm that I had wrapped around her thigh and tap her hand hoping she understands that I need her. I hear a small chuckle as Amélie laces her fingers through mine. She might still be angry with me, but I know Amélie loves that _ emotional _ connection we have and it always brings her closer to orgasm.

All it takes is a few more thrusts of my fingers and Amélie is back to muffled screaming again. So much for keeping quiet. 

“Elizabeth…_ Elizabeth _ ! _ Je t'aime _!” Amélie cries out as she comes hard against my fingers. 

Holy. Fuck. 

Did I really just hear what I think I heard? 

Does she really mean that?

Or was that just in the heat of the moment. 

My hand drops to the ground in shock and Amélie pulls her dress from over my head. She’s completely out of breath but still reaches forward to help me stand up which is ironic because she’s the one who should be struggling to stand up right now. 

Amélie leans back against the brick wall, her hand caressing my chin. I don’t think I can talk right now. 

“You don’t have to say it back. I know you feel the same way. How you look at me and how you treat me says it all.” Amélie whispers, kissing me on the cheek. 

I can feel my eyes burning and fuck, this never happens to me. I haven’t cried in over 10 years. I know I feel the same way as Amélie, so why is it so hard to say? 

I blink away the tears and nod my head, agreeing with Amélie. I swallow the painful lump in my throat and when I try to speak my voice sounds more raspy than usual.

“You’re right, beautiful. I do feel the same way. It’s hard for me to say it because I’ve never had someone say that to me before. Not even my parents. I didn’t think I’d ever fall in love… but you’re something else darlin’.” I admit. 

“You’re not too bad yourself… when you’re not trying to piss me off that is.” Amélie giggles against my neck.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t care about that chick at all, I just enjoyed seeing you all jealous. It is a very sexy look on you I must say.” I admit. “I’ve been flirting with women for a really long time. Hell, I even flirt with guys sometimes just to get my way and you know I don’t care about them. If it really upsets you, I’ll stop. I’m all about you sweetheart, I promise.” 

“It’s okay. I probably overreacted. You’re very desirable and I know there are a lot of women attracted to you. I like the looks on their faces when they see me leaving with you. They know you’re going to fuck me and they can’t stand it. It’s thrilling.” Amélie says and shit, I never thought about it that way. 

“Now that I think about it, you do often look smug as we leave somewhere together.” I admit.

“Oui, because I see how these… girls look at you. And seeing their disappointment when we leave together turns me on a little.” Amélie says, leaning in to kiss me again. 

I fix my bra and pants before pulling her as close as possible. 

“I love you, darlin’. So how about we go home and celebrate? I’ll get out the strap…” I tease, peppering her face with small kisses. 

“Home? You’ve never called it that before.” Amélie says. 

“With my gang, I call it home... but I was worried you’d think it was weird if I called it our home. I didn’t know what we were to each other.” I admit. 

“Here I was thinking we were just friends.” Amélie says with an eye roll. 

“Friends who fuck each other on a daily basis, right?” I tease. 

“More than daily. Let’s go _ home _ and get the strap out. Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll dance for you.” Amélie whispers. 

“Dancing for me _ and _ getting to fuck you with the strap? Must be my lucky day.” I say and Amélie laughs. 

“Non, the luck here is all mine. I’m so glad you fucked me for the first time at that Talon trade. That fuck changed my whole life.” Amélie smiles, remembering the time I got her off in a hotel business room. 

“That fuck changed my whole life too. Who knew what blue girls could do for you.” I tease. 

“Don’t ruin it.” Amélie says, placing kisses along my neck. 

“I’m sorry. Now let’s go home for real.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome, just don't be too harsh please! I really wanna read an Ouihaw!Strap fic, so if I get enough interest I maaaay have to write it. But honestly, I'd rather someone else write it for me. Just imagine the shit they could do with how flexible Widow is.... maaaan. 
> 
> If someone wants to do a collab, I'd be down for that too. Just HMU!


End file.
